Battle Force Ben
by UpdatingLove
Summary: It started with a race, and ends with a war. Zooms younger twin sister, Natasha, was chosen to represent the Galvins. While her boyfriend, Ben, represents Earth. What happens at the Universe Race, a few days after her, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin meets Zoom and his team. Plumbers, Sentients, and Galvins. Story is K but might turn into T.


**Hey! A lot of you may think it's stupid to make the first Ben 10 & BF5 crossover. But to me, I think it's kinda weird how their isn't one yet. So some of you also may think that I may be a geek since I'm a girl and I like Ben 10 & BF5, but for all you bullies out there, I say, this is my personality. I like cartoons and mystery and action. My guess is a lot of you are like this. Oh, and in this fanfic, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin still looks like how they were in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or BF5, but I do own the Lapuriatryx, Natasha Takazumi, and The Vaquita.**

Chapter 1: Zoom has a twin sister?

Zooms P.O.V

I'm so excited today. It has been 2 years since we won the war, and a year since aliens been discovered. All because of that Ben Tennyson kid. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that we don't have to hide it anymore, but it's kinda sad that we don't get much attention.

"Morning Battle Force 5!" I said to them while getting of the chopper and in to the booth.

"Hey, Zoom. Do you notice those four guys over there? They look kinda familiar and kinda sketchy." Vert, a.k.a. The Crimson One said to me. Though it was like he asked all of us.

But non the less he was right. The first guy was tall, black shirt and blue jeans. He had jet black hair and piercing rare black eyes. The first girl, she was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a black vest, dark grey trousers, and her hair was in a pony tail. She had red hair and blue eyes. The second guy was wearing a black T-Shirt, a green jacket with the number 10 on it, and blue jeans. He had a sorta mahogany colored hair and green eyes. The last one, the second girl looked the most familiar. She was wearing a green T-Shirt with a black collar, a denim jacket with the letters NT in the color of red, orange, and yellow on it, and wearing blue jeans. She had a blackish brown hair that was cut into a Victoria Beckham styled bob, and had this chocolate brown eyes with a hint of black. She just looks so familiar.

It's times like this where I really miss my little twin sister. The last time I saw her is when we went our separate ways when we left The Order Of The Flying Fists. "Zoom? Is that you?" The second girl asked. Then it clicked. And I ran to her and hugged her.

"Natasha? Is that really you and not me hallucinating that your here?" I asked after I let go.

"It really is me Zoom. Ask me anything if you want me to prove it." She challenged.

"What's my and your full name?"

"Your name is Zoom Takazumi. You're the scout and the youngest one on your team. And also not in a relationship. While I'm Natasha Takazumi. The wielder of the Lapuriatryx and partner of Ben Tennyson who is also my one year boyfriend." She stated. Wait, boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, we started dating after me and Julie broke up. She couldn't handle knowing that I'll always be a danger, so she broke up with me. Then I met your sister trough Azmuth. We met when he gave her the Lapuriatryx because apparently, she can handle it better 'cause she's one of the best Plumbers. Allow me to introduce myself, Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix. That is Kevin and my cousin Gwen." Ben said.

"Nice to meet you guys. So, what are you doing here? I thought you were on some Plumber mission?" I asked my little sister.

"I'll tell you when you introduce your friends" then she mumbles "Even though everyone who works with the Plumbers knows"

"Oh right! Guys, do you mind introducing your selves?" I asked my team mates.

"Sure! I'm Vert Wheeler. Leader of BF5 and the leader of the Sentient Counsil. My car is The Saber." Vert went first.

"Agura Ibaden. BF5's Special Operations Officer, second in command, and Hunter. My ride is The Tangler."

"I'm Spinner Cortez, and this is my little twin brother Sherman." He said but was continued by Sherman saying "We're BF5's Strategic Tactical and Tech Support. Our car is The Buster."

"I am Tezz Volitov. I am the most intelligent one. My vehicle is The SplitWire."

"Sup guys. The name's A.J. Dalton. And my ride is the Gear Slammer."

"And the best for last, I am Stanford Isaac Rhodes the IV. Battle Force Five's Artillery Expert. The oldest team member and part of the British Royal Family, the 189th in line for the throne."

Natasha's P.O.V

I can't believe that Zoom is here! I missed him so much!

"So you haven't answered our questions yet." Zoom stated.

"Alright, I'll answer all the questions you guys ask. That also includes Gwen, Kevin, and Ben." Then I turned to them and said "You guys don't mind, do you?" and in response they shook there heads.

"So it's gonna be Zoom, Vert, Agura, Spinner, Sherman, Tezz, Stanford, and AJ. So fire away!" I stated.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were getting some lunch and also because our mission is here. HQ wanted to check up on you guys." I told them.

"Who are you?" Vert, you ask a very good question.

"I'm Natasha Takazumi, Zooms younger twin sister. You might heard of me 'cause I'm in some video games with my boyfriend, Ben."

"Are you four a team?" Agura asked me

"No, not really. I'm just keeping an eye on my cousin, and I also like to spend some time with Natasha." Gwen answered for me.

"Are all four of you ninjas like Zoom?" funny question Spinner

"No, not ninjas. Half alien maybe, but the only ninja is Natasha. We're also the only ones that aren't half alien." Ben answered. He's so sweet. Man, I hope Zoom likes him.

"What kind of cars do you use?" Sherman asked us probably 'cause our cars have the same colors.

"Well mine is a Khoros Engined car. I rather not go into detail. Ben and Nats car is a one of a kind, indestructible, Galvin engined car. The Galvins gave them those so that they could travel to other worlds easier. Those can transform into a space ship, to a normal motor bike. You could throw all your amo at it and it'll still be standing, unharmed." Kevin explained while everyones mouth, excluding me, Ben, Kevin, and Gwens, opened and drop to the floor.

"What is a Lapuriatryx and Omnitrix?" Tezz, quite embarrassed asked.

"I'll go first. The Omnitrix was originally created by a Galvan named Azmuth. The Omnitrix was intended to allow beings to experience life as other species in order to bring understanding and foster peace in the universe. But it turned into a weapon that I use to keep the peace. Then there's the Omnitrix 2.0 and the Ultimatrix Omnimatrix. Right now I'm using the Ultimatrix." Ben explained.

"The Lapuriatryx is a level 20 weapon like Ben's Ultimatrix. It can absorb energy from anything, including living things, change there form, or use it to boost ones strength, speed, or charge a phone. At first I was horrible with it, I kept absorbing to much energy that the test animals always ended up unconscious. But now I'm a pro." I explained while showing them the watch like device on my left arm.

"Is the beautiful Gwen here dating anyone?" Stanford asked, ignoring the fact that Kevin is staring daggers at him.

"Yes, I am. I'm the luckiest girl on Earth to be able to be with Kevin. And I know my cousin Ben, feels like the luckiest guy in the universe 'cause he's with Natasha." Gwen answered and it made me and Ben blush.

"I have no idea what to ask, well other than if we will see each other soon." AJ said to us.

"Yeah, you'll see us in the annual Universe Race. I'm looking forward to getting that trophy again this year since Azmuth chose me to do the honor of representing Galvin." I told everyone.

"And I'm looking forward to try and beat you, though I never succeed. I was chosen to represent Earth by the Plumbers. Its like a rule for Earth since it doesn't have one ruler that the Plumbers get to choose."

"Well, I guess we'll see you again soon! And Natasha, look out, 'cause no-one is faster than me. I beat Dan Wheldon for crying out loud!" Vert said with a little cockiness and playfulness detected.

"Sorry dude, but I beat Dan Wheldon already, so I guess we know how fast we can go. Kev, we need to get going! Where's Ben?"

"He went to talk to your brother." Kevin said with a smirk on his face.

Then I turned around and saw my brother come back with Ben mouthing 'I Like Him so I Approve' while I mouthed back 'Thank You'. And after we said our good byes, we got into our cars, except me 'cause Ben was driving, and went to Mr. Smoothies.

**Thank You for all of you who read this. And I hope I won't disappoint you while continuing this story. Reviews and Suggestions wanted.**


End file.
